


let's go home

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: When the cavern they're exploring together caves in, and no She-Ra or magic is available, Catra has to lead her girlfriends out and she takes full advantage of the opportunity for teasing and kisses.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from @Azureshadowmoon and it was really fun to write :D I hope you like it Az <3 <3

"Adora, wait! Don't— 

"For the honor of grayskull!"

The ground beneath them trembled. Blinding light filled the cavern, forcing Catra to avert her eyes. A cacophony of noise followed the light. Catra's ear twitched as she heard rocks crumbling to the still shaking ground.

"Adora!"

Catra's breath hitched at the sound of Glimmer's voice. The light was gone now and darkness surrounded them. Catra blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to her dim surroundings, and coughed. Dust and dirt filled the air from what she assumed was a cave in. A quick look around confirmed her suspicion. 

"Catra!"

The feline's gaze snapped toward the direction Glimmer's voice was coming from. "I'm okay," she called. "Just stay where you are."

It didn't take long to reach Glimmer. The smaller girl collapsed happily into Catra's arms as soon as Catra got close enough. "You're okay," Glimmer muttered into Catra's chest.

Catra nodded. "Yeah, are you? Where's Adora?" Her voice echoed in the dim cavern.

Glimmer gasped and nearly yanked herself out of Catra's arms. "Adora!"

They heard a cough followed by the familiar voice of their girlfriend. "I'm okay. I'm over here." 

Glimmer sighed in relief and Catra felt herself relax. She entwined her fingers with Glimmer's. "C'mon, I can see better than you in here."

They found Adora kneeling on the ground near the doorway they had entered through. The entire path had been blocked by crumbling stone. Catra bit back a sigh at the sight. Glimmer stumbled right into Adora's arms, hugging her tightly. Adora held out a hand to Catra and threaded their fingers together.

Glimmer pulled back and hit Adora on the shoulder. "Don't do that!"

Adora cracked a small smile. "Do what? Turn into She-Ra? Isn't that what I'm here for?"

"I think she means don't nearly get killed, dummy," said Catra with an amused snort.

"I didn't know the cave was gonna collapse!" 

Someone cleared their throat. They looked around in confusion.

"OH! Bow!" exclaimed Glimmer, quickly grabbing the trackerpad. Bow was on the screen wearing an extremely tired expression.

"Adora, can you listen for more than two seconds?" exasperated the archer. 

"No," Glimmer and Catra replied simultaneously.

Adora shot them both a playful glare before grabbing the trackerpad from Glimmer. She looked at the screen. "Why didn't She-Ra work?"

Bow sighed. "That, I can't figure out. But its probably some sort of security system left over from the First Ones."

Adora groaned. "Stupid tech."

"Its probably best to avoid using She-Ra for now. Just until we can figure out what exactly happened," explained Bow. "The entrance is blocked now though. You're gonna have to find another way out."

"How? There's no light," asked Glimmer, shifting so she could see the trackerpad. Catra moved to stand behind the other two as Glimmer continued, "And without She-Ra, we're down to no magic."

"I can see just fine, Sparkles." 

Bow clapped his hands together, grasping them in front if him. "Perfect! I'll work on figuring out the She-Ra problem while you guys find a way out."

The call blinked out and the cavern was overtaken by darkness once more.

Catra shifted on her feet while Adora stood, pulling Glimmer up with her. Glimmer reached out a hand for Catra's, her other arm still wrapped around Adora's waist.

Catra smiled softly and let her hand slide into Glimmer's. "C'mon you two. It's creepy in here."

Adora snorted. "Creepy?"

"Old First Ones tech? No She-Ra? Dark, collapsed cavern?" Catra listed, eyeing Adora even though the other girl probably couldn't much see her. "Yeah, 'dora, its creepy."

Glimmer giggled. Adora's brow pinched. "Okay yeah maybe a little creepy."

A goofy smile made it's way onto the blonde's face and Catra shook her head. She felt Glimmer squeeze her hand. She stepped closer mumbling a barely audible "Hey Glim." to the other girl.

"Can we go please?"

The pout on Glimmer's face was adorable. Catra laughed, leaning down to plant a light kiss on Glimmer's forehead and squeezing her hand. "Yeah, this way."

They headed for the only unblocked exit Catra could see. She hoped this wouldn't take too long. She was done with this cavern, with this planet, and with space in general. All she wanted was to take her girls home and relax.

They deserved it.

She deserved it too.

She instinctually picked up her pace at the thought. Time to go home.

Looking back at her girls though, she had to admit that things could be worse. They could be stuck or hurt. But the worst thing was the confused on guard look on Adora's face and Glimmer's slight pout at her near complete loss of sight in the darkness. It was adorable. Glimmer's hand was warm in hers and she smiled.

"I can feel you staring, Catra."

Catra snickered. "I'm not staring. I'm-"

"You are!"

"Let me finish!"

"Go ahead!"

Catra stopped to shove the blonde's shoulder at the teasing tone. "I was  _ admiring _ ."

Glimmer smirked and Catra barely caught it. "Admiring?"

"Yep," Catra said. "Admiring my princesses."

"You're technically a princ-"

"Hey Adora?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Adora grinned, leaning toward the feline, and Catra pushed her face away. "Aw come on, lighten up,  _ princess _ ."

"I will leave you here."

"You wouldn't dare. I'm too cute."

Catra groaned. Warmth blossomed in her chest as soon as her girls laughed.

Glimmer squeezed her hand again. "Let's go," she said in between a couple giggles.

Catra nodded and pulled them along a little farther. There seemed to only be one path and she hoped it would lead out. Make it easy.

She glanced back at the other two again, making sure they were following okay (and just to look at them but that was beside the point). Glimmer was looking around. Likely trying to ground herself in the darkness.

An idea occured to Catra, a smirk growing on her face. She would probably regret it later but it was all in good fun she promised herself.

"Glim."

"Hm?"

"There's a spider on you."

Glimmer's eyes widened and she jumped before frantically trying to brush off the nonexistent spider. Adora had a look of confused concern on her face. Catra burst out laughing. 

Glimmer stopped the second Catra started. "Catra!" she exclaimed. "You suck."

A whine had creeped into her tone and Catra stepped forward to placate her, still bubbling with giggles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." More laughter spilled forth. Glimmer crossed her arms and raised a brow at Catra. Adora's new expression of amusement she was clearly trying to hide just set Catra off worse as she burst into laughter again.

Glimmer could feel Adora shaking with her own silent laughter behind her. "You both suck."

Catra wiped her eyes, pushing down her laughter. "Love you, Glim."

Adora planted a kiss on Glimmer's cheek. "Love you." She paused. "That was pretty funny though."

Glimmer smacked Adora's shoulder.

Adora rubbed the spot. "I'm gonna have a bruise on my shoulder from you two by tomorrow."

Catra grinned at the smug look on Glimmer's face. Glimmer turned to face her. "Stop looking so entertained."

"You can't even see me."

_ Smack _ .

"Ow!"

"Serves you right."

Catra just laughed. "Here, I'll make it better." She reached out and guided Glimmer's face to hers.

Glimmer sighed as she pulled away. "Better."

Adora shook her head and grabbed one hand from each girl, pulling them further down the path. "We should keep going."

Catra leaned over to Glimmer as they let Adora pull them. "I think someone wants kisses too."

Glimmer giggled.

"Someone also can't see and is going to pull us into a wall." 

Adora stopped a foot away from said wall. Catra walked past her but not without a quick kiss and grabbing both girls' hand.

Catra's ear twitched. "I can hear wind. We're close."

They followed the last of the path. Quiet cheers echoed through the last part of the cavern when the saw sunlight shining through a small opening. Catra scaled the short wall before the opening and reached down to pull Glimmer up. She then helped Adora, the blonde falling right into her arms when she got up.

Catra grinned and couldn't help herself. Feather-light, she kissed the blonde before helping her stand. Glimmer intertwined her fingers with Catra's once more, leaning close to her girlfriends.

"Home?" Glimmer asked.

"Home," Adora confirmed.

Catra relaxed.  _ Let's go home _ .

  
  



End file.
